The eye disease caused by recurrent ocular herpes simplex virus (HSV) infection is unique and of major clinical importance in opthalmology. This disease is the most serious and most prevalent infectious cause of corneal blindness in the United States. The long term objective of this proposal is the acquisition of data needed in the search for effective treatment for this disease in man. Newly evolved methods have enabled us to propose a practical and systemic microbiological and ultrastructural study of the pathogenesis of experimental recurrent ocular HSV. Protocols have been devised to determine which structures and what mechanisms are involved in establishing, maintaining, and reactivating recurrences of ocular HSV. Studies will be carried out using the rabbit model of recurrent ocular HSV infection--a system which has had predictive value in the human disease--and newly discovered methods for demonstrating "latent" or persistent virus. Data obtained will be used to investigate treatment modalities to modify, lessen, or eradicate this persistent and recurring ocular infection.